


Not-So-Empty Nest

by haruka



Category: Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai - Fandom, Sukisyo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sukinamonoha Sukidakara Syouganai, Sukisyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2005-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Mother's Day, but Nanami doesn't have children.  Or does he ...?</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute word challenge.  The challenge word is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p><p>Male/male relationships.  Not necessarily canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-So-Empty Nest

Not-So-Empty Nest (Sukisyo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Nanami had been working steadily, updating the medical records for the students he'd seen that day. He was grateful that none of his own three 'charges' had been amongst them, but at the same time, he realized that they hadn't even dropped by his office for a casual visit. That was unusual, and made him kind of sad. But then, he'd been trying to shake off inexplicably down feelings all day.

A pair of warm, strong hands fell on his shoulders. "Nanami, it's after hours and it's Sunday. Come with me and I'll take you out to dinner – you've been working too hard."

Nanami smiled up at Shinichirou. "Look who's talking." He sighed. "You're right, though, and I'm done here, anyway." He placed his hand in Shinichirou's. "I accept your offer."

Dinner in the nice restaurant was delicious enough, but Nanami found that he still couldn't rid himself of that nagging tingle of sadness. He gazed around the restaurant at the other patrons – there seemed to be a lot of families. He and Shinichirou were the only couple dining alone.

"Are you all right?" Shinichirou touched his arm. "Is something wrong with your meal?"

"No, not at all," Nanami assured him. "But … I think I'd like to go home soon."

"I'll pay the bill then," Shinichirou said, and signaled a waiter.

Nanami felt badly for ruining his boyfriend's effort to make him feel better, but he still couldn't help but be quiet most of the way home.

"Nanami?" Shinichirou inquired as they pulled up outside their apartment building, "is there anything I can do?"

His lover smiled sadly at him. "It's not you, darling. For some reason, I really wanted to see the kids today." He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "Isn't it silly? We both work in their school, I can see them every day, but today I didn't, and …." He shook his head. "For some reason it felt wrong."

Shinichirou squeezed his shoulder. "Come on, let's go up."

They went to their apartment and Shinichirou unlocked the door, letting Nanami precede him inside to turn on the lights.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

Nanami stared in amazement at their brightly decorated apartment complete with a big banner declaring, 'We Love You, Nanami-chan!' Standing in front of a table laden with cake and presents wearing big grins were Matsuri, Sora, and Nao.

"Happy Mother's Day, Love," Shinichirou said softly, kissing his cheek.

Nanami was nearly tackled by the three teenagers to whom he was self-declared 'mother figure.' As they kissed him and asked if he was surprised, he tried not to cry, and failed.

But it was all right. On Mother's Day, he was allowed.

\--

(Word challenge - Mother)

(2005)

Sukisyo belongs to Platinum Label/SOFTPAL.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
